You Were Always There
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: This story takes place right after Vayne, Jess and company graduate and this story follows Jess's route. This story tells what happened to Vayne and Jess prior to the Jess ending you see in the game. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Al Revis

BANZAI! Yeah! My first Mana Khemia fic so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: If only I owned this awesome game, I would be happy... And rich. And there would be more romance.

This fic follows Jess's route.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Al-Revis

―――――

"Congratulations! Students of Al-Revis!" the principal, Bernard, congratulated the new graduates. Namely Vayne, Jess, Nikki, Flay and Roxis' batch.

The students rejoiced and cheered before slowly exiting the auditorium. The usual gang was the last to exit because it took them a while to say their goodbyes to the now senior, Anna, and the ghost, Pamela as well as Muppy the alien.

"B-but, do you really have to go soon?" Anna said sadly.

"Yeah, Anna's right. You know you could all just simply flunk like Flay and stay another year..." Pamela tried to reason unreasonably.

"Of course we do, we can't stay her forever you know!" Flay said.

"Oh, Flay can go. I just want the others to stay." Anna said plainly.

"W-what!" Flay said surprised.

"Anna, you know we can't stay. Take good care of the workshop for us 'kay? And get some new workshop members so you won't be lonely alright?" Jess said warmly.

"Yes..." Anna replied.

"Alright Anna, take care." Vayne said as he smiled.

"I'm watching you!" Nikki warned Muppy.

"What are you talking about? Muppy's completely innocent." Roxie replied without looking up from the book he was indulged in.

"No he's not! He's planning something evil, I'm sure of it!" Nikki said with determination.

"Let's say your theory about Muppy is correct, how will you keep watching him?" Roxis asked.

"Uh... Well... That's..." Nikki mumbled. "I'm working on it!"

"If you want Nikki, I could watch him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Anna offered.

"Really! Thanks Anna! See Roxis! I got it covered." Nikki said hyperactively while jumping up and down while pointing an 'I told you so' finger towards Roxis.

Roxis sighed as he closed his book. "I think Anna meant differently..."

Vayne and Jess sighed simultaneously.

"Vayne, we really have to go now. The school will kick us out at this rate." Jess said with a slight worried look.

"Don't worry about it. Pamela can deal with the principal." Vayne replied.

"What about the vice principal?"

"Uh... That's gonna be a slight problem." Vayne chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on guys! The world's waiting!" Flay said as he points towards the auditorium entrance valiantly.

"He's right for once." Roxis agreed.

"I have to go back and find me a hubby!" Nikki said.

"Right... Vayne, you're gonna stay with me and cure me right?" Jess asked for confirmation.

"I did promise you after all..." Vayne smiled.

"Oh... What's this? I can sense something that starts with the letter 'L' in the air." Nikki smirked as she quickly got in between Jess and Vayne.

The couple blushed.

"M-me! And J-Jess? Are you serious!" Vayne retorted quickly.

"H-hey Vayne! What does that mean! And Nikki, what the heck are you talking about!" Jess shouted while being embarrassed.

"Alright then you three, enough messing around. This is where the real adventure begins." Flay said strangely inspirationally.

"That's right, I have to become a top alchemist." Roxis smiled a little.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we see you off?" Anna asked shyly.

"Of course we don't mind!" Nikki replied.

"Thanks." Anna grinned.

"Hmm..." Nikki let out.

"What's wrong Nikki?" Pamela said after watching them.

"Muppy hasn't said anything. Are you sure you're bot plotting behind our backs?" Nikki said cautiously.

"Of course not. Muppy doesn't know what evil is." Muppy replied innocently.

"Tch, yeah right." Nikki snorted.

"Nikki, be nice!" Pamela scolded.

"Yeah yeah..."

Then the usual gang began to walk through the school corridors together for the last time.

―――――

"Here we are. Wind's Corridor, you're gonna teleport to the lower ground from here right?" Anna verified.

The old gang was standing in front of a huge gate. Together in school for the last time.

"Guess this really is goodbye..." Vayne said disappointingly.

"Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world. We can still see each other next year. If you are going to watch Anna and Muppy's graduation ceremony." Pamela said.

"Of course we'll be there." Nikki said

"I'll come by with some medicine sometime." Roxis told Jess.

"Thanks." Jess said happily. "I'll make sure I'll die at a ripe old age, when I've spent my life living it to the fullest."

"That's what you ought to be doing in the first place." Flay said proudly with his hands on his waist.

"Jess, promise you'll never think that way again. Please?" Anna said with a worried look.

"It's fine, that's why I've got Vayne here to babysit me." Jess said as she grabbed Vayne's arm to prove her point.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark." Zeppel shouted to the gang from the transportation circle. "And you seniors better get back to your dorms, you have classes tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Anna replied politely.

"Let's go back." Muppy said. "It's chilly out here. It's bad for my skin..."

"Sorry Muppy." Pamela said apologetically.

"Bye!" Anna, Pamela and Muppy said altogether before they disappeared into nothing but feathers. The wings of Icarus.

"I know you want to keep your wings of Icarus but that would be against school regulation. These thing are expensive so they're secondhand." Zeppel told the graduates. "Now come along now before I close the teleportation circle."

"See ya Mr. Zeppel!" Nikki saluted before jumping in the circle and instantly disappearing.

"Thanks for everything." Roxis said before walking towards the circle and disappearing.

"We'll keep in touch no problem!" Flay announced proudly before jumping onto the circle himself.

"Bye Mr. Zeppel! See you next year!" Jess waved as she slowly walked onto the circle.

"It's been fun. Mr. Zeppel..." Vayne said before running of towards the circle."

Zeppel watched as his best students left the campus forever.

―――――

Nikki was teleported straight home. So the only ones who stayed together after the teleportation were the Vayne, Jess, Roxis and Flay.

"Hey guys, where are we?" Jess asked.

"Well, there is a run down house over there." Flay said.

"That's very obvious..." Roxis replied

"It's my home. Or rather, it' my dad's house. Theofratus' house..." Vayne replied to everyone.

"Seriously! Is all his research still there." Roxis said loudly with the excitement of a little child.

"Yeah, they're untouched." Vayne replied.

"Well yeah, but why are we all here?" Jess asked.

"Well, me and Roxis are going to explore the world as alchemists. They figured it didn't matter where we started exploring. And as for you Jess, you have no where else to go other than be Vayne's first patient or go home back to your parents." Flay deduced soundly. Something very unlike Flay.

"Are you still Flay?" Vayne asked.

"Of course I am!" Flay replied proudly.

"So Vayne, what about you. Why did you end up here, back to where you live?" Roxis asked as he fixed his glasses.

"I... want to be a doctor who can help people. I still have Sulpher so I'm safe so don't worry about danger. I figured... I wanted to fix up the old place and make it my starting point." Vayne said with a radiant hopeful glow.

"I'll give you hand Vayne!" Jess said.

"We don't have to start our journey yet you know. We can stay to help, right Flay?" Roxis offered.

"Don't need to tell me Roxis! Course I will!" Flay laughed proudly.

"You guys... Thanks." Vayne said bashfully.

"We need to start with blue prints. The items aren't a problem, Alchemy can deal with that. We don't have too much expenses so money's not an issue. We have the manpower, most especially since we have Flay here. The town nearby has a variety of items. It won't be a problem." Roxis calculated.

"You all thought that up already?" Vayne said surprised.

"Hey guys, it's dark. Lets go in." Jess said worriedly.

"Yes, we'll carry on from there." Flay agreed.

Then the gang walked towards the abandoned house of one of the most famous alchemists.

―――――

Wee! First Chapter Done!

I LOVE VayneXJess, it makes me so happy! You know I replay this game because of the character quests, most especially Vayne and Jess's.

So yeah, just an intro... kinda boring yes? But that's all part of building up the story.

To be honest, I have nothing to say actually... So I'll just shut up now okay?

BTW A review is very much appreciated. It would make me happy and motivated to finish this story.

Akabaka-chan signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Start

You Were Always There Chapter 2

Five months have passed ever since the usual gang, excluding Anna, Muppy and Pamela, graduated from Al- Revis. Excluding Nikku, the usual gang began to remodel Vayne's dad's house or rather, it was Vayne's house now.

It was looking brand new now. The main door led to a pleasant and humble living room where Vayne could meet his clients. The second floor of the house mainly consisted of rooms for patients as well as two separate bathrooms for both genders. Each room for the patients already had a place to bathe.

The first floor, aside from the living room, had a decent kitchen. It had Vayne's living quarters, a guest room, a bathroom and a slightly bigger than normal workshop. All this was for personal use only. Well, personal to Vayne and his guests.

They had only finished the place just yesterday. And just as Roxis calculated, there were barely any expenses. There were times where robbers or hostage takers would come. They either were there to steal or hold a friend of the owner of the house ransom. Of course, that never worked. Vayne may not have been able fight with Sulpher like he used to because he lost his mana powers but he was still very skilled with the sword. In fact, he was getting better at it everyday. He could beat Flay more frequently now.

Nikki had visited twice within the five months. And whenever she came, they had to fix a part of the house.

Now, Vayne was working on some research notes of his father regarding medicine. Especially his father's diary. A part that mentioned a disease he couldn't cure. All his father could do was extend her life. It was obviously about Jess. He was finding a way to improve Theofratus' medicine. Vayne did promise Jess after all.

Vayne closed the diary and took a lit candle towards Jess's room. He arrived there quickly then knocked.

"Jess, can I come in?"

"Oh, Vayne. Come on in." she shouted from the inside.

He opened the door and let himself in. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he places the candle on the nearest table.

"I feel great, it's only been five months. You're worrying way too much. Anyways, what brings you here at this late hour?" Jess asked.

"Just wanted to check on you. I found out how my dad managed to extend your life but I'm still trying to derive a recipe from his creation. If I could do it, I could improve his medicine."

"You know that much already? Settle down Vayne. Take your time. I don't plan on dying on you soon." Jess chuckled as she scolded him.

"I don't like losing friends. Especially you guys, because you were my first bunch of friends who openly accepted me." Vayne smiled.

"Yeah... You got that right." Jess replied. "We're always her for you no matter what." Jess reassured as she held Vayne's hand.

Just as they held hands the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell? Now, at this time?" Vayne said puzzled.

"Check it out." Jess told him.

Vayne nodded at her as Vayne quickly went to his workshop, grabbed a silver rapier. He sheathed it and hid it in his coat before attending to the door.

When he opened it, Vayne was surprised. They just opened this morning so how would they know of this clinic.

"You're Vayne Aurelius? Correct?" The young woman said with a small frantic tone.

"Yes, why?"

"I heard you just opened a clinic today."

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Well. It's kind of an emergency. Please come quickly doctor! My mother suddenly collapsed! There's no other clinic that is open at this hour. I know you're new but you're the only one right now!" she said as she grabbed his wrist.

"Alright! Go on ahead." he motioned the girl as he grabbed a device he and Roxis made. It was a mechanical bird capable of recording sounds and recording then. It can fly so it's technically a talking mechanical messenger bird. It was as tiny as a Kingfisher.

"Jess, I'll be out for a while. I'll be back soon. If you need anything just tell the bird 'kay?" he recorded to the bird before making it fly upstairs. Then he faced the door, went out and locked it.  
"Let's go!" he said before taking off with the young girl.

―――――

"Mother! I got a doctor here!" the woman shouted as she led Vayne towards a woman who was lying down in the couch.

He grabbed his alchemy-made tools which seemed to foreign to the normal people. Then he thoroughly examined the girls mother.

He sighed in relief.

"Ma'am, there's no cause for much worry. Your mother is just fatigued. I suggest she rest and take some medications." he smiled.

"Thank God... Thank you doctor... You diagnosed her pretty quickly. Not bad for a newbie. Though I'm afraid I have no money for medication..." the girl said.

"It's fine. How about I give your mother a room in my clinic just to make sure it really is just fatigued. Don't worry about money. It's free. I have all the necessary medication." Vayne reassured her.

"A-are you s-serious! F-for free!" the girl said shocked."

"Of course I am! Now shall we take your mother there?" He said.

"Y-yes... Of course!" the girl said somewhat speechless.

Then they began to carry the girl's mother back to the clinic.

―――――

The moment he opened the door, Jess ran downstairs.

"Vayne! Your back! And... A patient?" Jess said slightly bewildered.

"Jess, can you help me out? We need to get this woman to a room." Vayne said sternly.

"Uh, Y-yeah!" Jess said as she ran towards the woman. "Let me give you a hand Ma'am." Jess said kindly.

"Thank you so much doctor! I'm Kaylee Farren by the way. My mother's Andrea Farren. We run a bakery but well, as you can see, business hasn't been very good." Kaylee said with a bow.

"I see, let me properly introduce myself properly. I'm Vayne Aurelius."

"Y-yes, I've heard that you were an alchemist correct?" Kaylee asked.

"Th-that's right, I just graduated from Al-Revis five months ago."

"Really! And that girl with you is?" Kaylee said surprised.

"She's Jessica Philomele, though she prefers to be called Jess. She's also an alchemist, she was my classmate."

"Oh, I see." Kaylee said.

Then Jess ran down the stairs.

"Hey Vayne, can you help me with the room prep?" Jess asked while secretly eyeing the girl.

"Yeah, be right there. Why don't you go make some green soup? If you are feeling alright..." Vayne said.

"Of course I'm fine!" Jess said while jumping to prove her point.

"Just... don't experiment, by all means." Vayne said worriedly.

"Not a single powder!" Jess reassured.

―――――

The sun started to shine. The Farrens were in a room while Vayne and Jess stayed up all night in his office. Which was also where he slept.

"It's already morning." Jess said sleepily.

"Yeah... It's almost winter..." Vayne replied sleepily as well.

"Do you think Anna's gonna visit during the break." Jess asked.

"If she doesn't, we can always come back for a visit." Vayne replied.

"True..."

Vayne and Jess spent the night researching Theofratus' notes trying to find all kinds of cures for certain ailments and diseases. If they were going to start a clinic, might as well do it right. From common headaches to difficult diseases, they studied it all. Theofratus documented all the medicines he knew, whether it was his recipe or another's. As long as as it was medicine, it was there, you name it.

Jess yawned really loudly.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs... I wanna go back and laze around..." She announced as she stretched around.

"Alright then..." Vayne replied.

"Later."

"Hey... Jess..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"What about your parents? They must be worried about you. Well... It's been five months already."

"Oh..."

"You're not gonna contact them or anything. Not a single letter?"

"I will, some other time."

"Jess, you should. Family's just as important as friends okay? If you don't want to go yourself then they can come here."

"Uh, yeah... I'll be sleeping upstairs..."

"Jess..."

Then Jess went upstairs and back to her room.

Vayne sat on his chair slightly curious. Does Jess not want to see her parents? Are they horrible or something? Or perhaps she feels awkward that she would be the only alchemist in the family. Maybe she thought she would be outcasted.

Vayne would never know, because his only family was Sulpher. And Sulpher was just a house cat now.

Then Vayne had a thought. Maybe he should practice with Sulpher again. Well, he never actually made an official contract with him in the first place. Perhaps he should, he might be able to understand him again. Hear Sulpher speak. Yes, that would be nice... Speaking of which, Vayne hadn't seen Jess' Wind Mana during these five months. Do they still talk? Jess has been sorta messed up nowadays.

Maybe a little reunion ought get her straight again.

Vayne grinned to himself as he began to grabbed six sheets of paper, six envelopes and assembled six mechanical messenger birds in the shape of mockingbirds. A recipe he derived from his and Roxis' initial mechanical messenger in the shape of a Kingfisher.

―――――

Should I or should I not?

This question plagued the thoughts of Jess as she tried to sleep and forget about the question.

It's true that she hadn't contacted her family in five months and that they must've been worried sick. But if she went back, wouldn't she be just a burden on them because of her disease. Would they still accept her? In where she lived, alchemist is a word that not everyone knew of. She might be labeled a freak again. Or worse, they might burn her at and accuse of her of being a witch.

Okay, the last bit might sound stupid but hey, the human imagination is very imaginative after all.

There were so many things that told her to not go. But she had this strong gut feeling that told her she had to.

Most especially since her Mana got mad at her for deciding not to head home first. Yes, her Mana told Jess that if she wanted her back, Jess would have to find her back home.

With options like that, what could she possibly do.

"With my Mana gone, how can I help Vayne? I'd just end up being a burden on him too. I just can't simply waltz all the way home and get my Mana back." Jess mumbled to herself as she stared at the empty ceiling.

Jess managed to squeeze a tear with herself knowing. As soon as she realized it, she began to cry softly.

Something was wrong with her.

Ever since he helped her carry out her experiments, she felt really happy. Then when she fainted and he found out, the moment he left the infirmary, she felt something stir in her chest. It was a strange fluttering feeling. When everyone made it look like Vayne had died, her heart was in a lot of pain and she cried so hard, the first in such a long time. Then she realized that the pain she felt was something everyone would have had to share if she was gone. But it felt really bad because it was Vayne.

"What if it really is what Nikki joked about..." she mumbled.

What if she felt love? 


	3. Chapter 3: It's Winter

Disclaimer: There would be so much more VayneXJess if I did own Mana Khemia and we would all see what Goto looks like and add characters other than Flay, Tony and Zeppel in MK2...

You Were Always There Chapter 3

―――――

Vayne sat on his desk with an elbow propped up and his head resting on the palm of his hand. He sighed but let a small smile surface from his cold lips.

"It's almost Christmas..." he mumbled to himself.

It was indeed winter. Winter used to be Vayne's least favorite season but that changed during those three eventful years. He loved winter now, he loved the snow and he enjoyed the sight of his friends playing around it.

Watching them was one of Vayne's little pleasures. Though now that he's a graduate, he might not see that sight as often as he liked. Though he might see it as a gift again soon.

He grinned.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan. They should be staying in a nearby inn. I just need to wait for those letters..."

He glanced at the clock hanging on his wall.

Time for some rounds.

―――――

Vayne was walking through the chilled hallway of the second floor. It was time for his rounds. Though Vayne didn't have much to do since he had discharged most of the patients that he took in during November and the start of December.

He only had three patients left.

After the Farrens left four months ago, they had spread the news of the new clinic. And because of them, Vayne received a lot of patients and as a result, he had gained the trust of the townsfolk and even some from nearby towns. Yes, in just four months. And he was only eighteen.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Mr Hubert, may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure you can, son!" an old man replied from beyond the wood.

Vayne opened the door.

"So Mr. Hubert, how do you feel?" Vayne asked as he brought out a thermometer.

"You asking me! I'm as fit as a fiddle you know!" the old man boasted.

"Yes, yes... But in the end, you still got that bad cold..." Vayne teased as he took the old man's temperature.

"H-hey! Don's smash my pride, boy!" the old man said as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Alright then, your temperature's fine. You don't seem to have that cold anymore. If all goes well in my next check up, you should be able to go home by Christmas Eve." Vayne stated.

"I see, that's good then." the old man replied with a sigh of relief.

"Alright then Mr. Hubert, I'll be coming back in about three hours for your final check up. Looks like you'll be leaving early sir." Vayne said with a smile.

"Okay then, see you later." The old man said.

Vayne turned around and approached it. He twisted the cold handle and left the room.

Mr. Hubert was a man in his fifties. But despite his age, he was quite muscular because he works as a blacksmith. He had black hair with a military cut accompanied with a deep set of gray eyes. He was a happy go lucky fellow.

Vayne walked through the chilly hall until he reached the next room. He knocked on the door.

"Ema, can I come in?"

Then the door opened for him.

"Of course you can, Dr. Aurelius!" a petite girl with long crimson hair and emerald green eyes said as she opened the door.

Her name was Ema Kyser.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Vayne said with a raised eyebrow.

"But its so boring! I only broke my arm, why do I need to stay in bed for it!" Ema exclaimed.

"Ah... But your parents told me that their fifteen year old daughter was very reckless and asked me if their daughter could stay here so I can keep an eye on her." Vayne reasoned.

"Boo..."

"So Ema, have been you sneaking into my workshop again?" Vayne asked.

She always sneaked in there whenever she thought Vayne wasn't looking. Though she never touched anything. 'Till now that is...

"N-no!" Ema answered quickly.

"You know that lying is bad..." Vayne said with a creepy smile.

"Aww... When you smile like that it looks real creepy and scary..." Ema said defeated.

"So what have you been doing in my workshop?" Vayne chuckled.

Vayne was a little surprised when Ema brought out a small metal figure. Vayne knew what it was and unfortunately, he knew how it was made.

"So tell me, how did you get that Ema?" Vayne asked.

She fidgeted slightly.

"I found a bunch of papers on the floor that taught me how to make it. Then I just used your cauldron down there. You had all sorts of stuff there, so I experimented a little. Then I got this." she said as she further showed the metal model to Vayne.

"Alchemy..." Vayne muttered.

"Al-ke-my?" Ema said.

"Listen Ema, don't do that again okay? Promise me." he said as he held her hand tightly. "Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly. "But why? What's this Al-ke-my?"

"You'll see, when you turn sixteen." he said sternly. With her talent, she could be scouted by next year.

"I guess I can wait..." Ema said sadly.

"That's a good girl..." Vayne said as he ruffled her hair.

"H-hey! I'm not a kid!" she complained as she started a small tantrum until she went overboard and hurt her broken arm.

Vayne laughed. "H-here..." he said as he brought out a vial and shook it.

"W-what's that?" Ema said nervously.

"It's medicine. It stronger than the last one and if you take it now, you can leave by tomorrow." he smiled.

"Ah... I-if it's stronger then it must b-be more b-bitter..." Ema stuttered.

"Who cares if it's bitter?" Vayne replied.

"I do!" Ema said as she pumped her unbroken fist in the air angrily.

Vayne scratched his head and sighed. "It's only two teaspoonfuls Ema..." Vayne said.

"Fine... I'll take it in one gulp!" she said as she grabbed the vial from Vayne's hand.

She used her teeth to pry the cork of the vial like a rabid dog because she only had one hand that was usable. She spit the cork to the side and drank the medicine in one go.

After moments of silence, her face grimaced greatly.

"Ema, don't spit it out now." Vayne teased as he wagged a finger around.

She swallowed it all. "Bleh!"

"See, that wasn't so bad he said as he grabbed the vial from the floor.

"Hey, I feel kinda sleepy..." Ema said sleepily.

Vayne just smiled softly as he helped her lie down and put the blanket over her. "Goodnight..." he whispered.

"Stupid doctor... Giving me medicine that makes me sleepy..." Ema mumbled as she fell asleep.

Vayne crept silently outside. When he was finally out he began to walk to our third patient.

He stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. Then he knocked.

"Come in!" a cheery voice said.

Then Vayne opened the door.

"So Jess, how do you feel?" Vayne asked the pink haired girl whom we all know and love who was sitting upright.

"Well, it's just a little chilly I guess." She said in a distant tone as she stared out the window from her bed.

"Ah, I'll check the heater." Vayne said.

Then he knelt towards the heater situated in one corner of the room. He brought out some tools from his inner coat pocket then began to pry the thing open and fix it.

"Hey Vayne..." Jess called out as she stood from her bed. "Let me help."

"You sure?" Vayne asked as he looked back.

"Positive. Besides, I'm an alchemist!" Jess said with a bright smile.

Vayne flinched a bit.

"S-sure go right ahead." he said as he offered his stuff to her.

Then Jess knelt right beside him and began to work on the heater with him.

"Hey Vayne, don't you feel sad whenever try to talk to Sulpher?" Jess asked as she pulled a broken wire off.

"Sometimes, but it just ends up motivating me..." Vayne replies as he screwed back a loose screw.

"That's great then..." Jess said with a melancholic tone.

Vayne turned his head to look at her, wondering if she was still smiling.

His face turned red. Since when did Jess take of her hair ties? He never noticed. She... looked beautiful. This was the first time he saw her with her hair down. It was only now that he noticed how nice it was when she smiled. Since when did those green eyes look so deep?

Then Jess caught him staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"O-oh nothing." he said as he shook his head. Then he tried to hide his blush.

Jess giggled.

Then she rested her head on shoulder. "You know, it's been kinda lonely..."

Vayne just stared. With her this close, it was kind of difficult to answer her. They had never been this close before. And, she smelled really nice.

"W-what about your mana?" Vayne asked.

He was replied when Jess dropped the smile she always carried.

"She's not here right now, she kinda left actually..." Jess said sadly.

Vayne felt extremely curious. "Where did she go?"

She suddenly stopped moving her hands. "She... went back home..." Jess admitted.

"I- I see..." Vayne said in an apologetic tone.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me to go and visit my parents or hug and console me?" Jess joked in a somewhat serious tone as her hands began to tinker with the heater again.

"I figured I shouldn't ask..." Vayne said as he pressed a button.

The machine roared and the light blinked green.

"Ah, it's fixed!" Jess said happily, carefully hiding her sadness. Though Vayne still caught it.

"I guess it is..." Vayne replied absentmindedly.

"Thanks Vayne..." Jess said with a smile.

Vayne just stared. "You know Jess, you don't have to keep smiling like that. If you're sad, hurt or lonely. It would be better to let it all out." Vayne reassured.

Jess's eyes widened in surprised. Then she smiled a real genuine smile. Though that quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, you are absolutely right Vayne..."

"Jess... you can tell me anything."

"Yeah... you're right..." then she paused to take a deep breath.

"I don't want to go home because I would be an outcast. I'm scared of what my own parents would think of me. I'm scared of going away too soon. I'm scared of the fact I won't ever see you guys again." Jess admitted suddenly.

"Jess-"

"I don't like the idea of not seeing you the most... I don't understand why, but it's the thing I'm scared of the most..." Jess interrupted.

Vayne looked sullen. "Jess, you're going to go away sooner if you think that way. No, it's the same kind of thinking you had before..." Vayne said.

Jess stared back. "Its not easy to change the way people think. It just doesn't work that way Vayne."

"I know that, but that's why you have to try to change yourself. Don't change for me or Nikki or anyone else. Change for you." Vayne said as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'll be there in every step of the way."

Jess turned a little red which startled Vayne.

"A-are you okay? You look red... Do you have a f-fever?" Vayne panicked a bit.

Jess let out a laugh, then she began to laugh fully.

"You were so timid and meek back then. Now you're saying things like that!" then she tried to stifle a laugh. "You look like a cute little child when you're all serious like that." then she gave up trying to hold back her laughter and began to laugh more.

Vayne turned beet red in embarrassment.

"D-don't say th-things l-like that!" Vayne said as he hastily shoved the tools he had brought out back in his inner coat pocket.

"Alright alright..." Jess said as she smiled a bright genuine smile before leaning forward towards Vayne and kissing his cheek. "Thank you..."

"..." Vayne was a tomato.

"Hellloooo..." Jess called out with a giggle.

"..." Vayne was still a tomato.

"Hey! It's not nice to ignore people!" Jess said with a mini tantrum.

"Ahh!" Vayne said surprised.

"Jeez... You finally noticed..." Jess said.

"Hehehe..." Vayne said scratching his head. "Guess I should go back down..."

"Yeah, I'll just be here in my room, mourning over my school days..." Jess joked.

"You make it like you sound old..."

"And what does that mean!"

"Ahh! N-nothing..." Vayne jumped as he quickly went for the door. Fumbled over the doorknob then completely left the room.

―――――

"I've had four months thinking about it and now I'm sure..." Jess mumbled as soon as Vayne left.

She held a hand on her chest

"I... think I do love him..."

―――――

So yeah

Thanks to Rokusan23, I have focused less on character dialogue, but I have not neglected it. So yes, I shall be awesome... eventually...

Anyways, I know time runs fast here in this fic, but five years kinda long for me to write about.

Remembering to continue a fic isn;t so hard when you have a mobile device where you keep writing on and on.

I want Mana Khemia 3... but then it might be for the PS3 like ar tonelico...

Why cant it be on the XBOX 360? I cant see Saki or Finnel... Ahh the Agony... Ar Tonelico 3, for the PS3, i should've anticipated this...

OKAY! Enough Video game rambling!

Reviews are very much appreciated desu~

Akabaka-chan signing off


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Day Part 1

**AN: Ok, I know I was gone long and I am on my knees right now. Yes pleading. If anyone was actually waiting for the next chapter, I apologize.  
I was busy submitting my school requirements for the quarter then I enjoyed part of my Christmas break. Then I got sick for a while. But my sickness was weird  
so the doctor told me to get a blood test. Then I got Dengue NS1 positive. I was like OMG, WTF and all. Then I went to another hospital and told me it was a mistake.  
I was pissed and sick for Christmas. **

**Enough ranting! **

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own this game...**

Chapter 5: Christmas Day Part 1

―――――

The sunlight shone through the frosted window. The snow glistened under the sun as it slowly but relentlessly fell towards the ground. The bed behind the frosted window shook as the person who slept in it began to stir.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, carefully standing just in case she fainted again. She smiled at the sight through the window before grabbing two hair ties from the side table top. She wrapped them around her soft pink hair without ever needing the mirror.

She quickly glanced at the clock which hung on a wall. It read nine thirty a.m.

A weird feeling began to tug on her memory, she felt that something was missing as she quickly glanced around her surroundings for a clue. Then the realization hit her as she saw a carefully wrapped box in a drawer.

How could she have forgotten. It was Christmas.

She smiled and closed the drawer.

She decided to go downstairs to see what Vayne was doing. She grabbed a sweater and quickly placed her feet in some slippers before going down.

As she went down, she heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to check it out.

Her pleasant morning had to be disturbed with an awkward conversation through the kitchen door.

She leaned in closer to hear.

"A-ah! I-it's too big!" said a voice which was probably Vayne's.

"Sh-shut up! I'm putting it in now..." another voice said which was very familiar to Jess.

"N-no wait, if you do it that way you're-"

"It's so tight there." the voice interrupted. Jess had now deduced that the voice was Roxis'.

"A-ah! It's inside."

"I-it's so hot..."

"N-no, don't do that inside! You're gonna spill Roxis!"

It's official, Jess was completely red. Steam was coming out from her ears. Her heart was pounding in either anxiety or excitement for reasons unknown to herself and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The guy she likes is... is... with Roxis...

In the first place, why is Roxis there. Shouldn't he be halfway across this huge country by now? Well, that's kinda irrelevant. Anyways, that's besides the point, she didn't expect them to be like... like that.

As Jess leaned further towards the door in curiosity, ignoring her growing fear, she slipped. The pair of slippers she wore did not agree with the floor apparently. She yelped as she landed flat on her bottom accompanied with a huge thump.

"Oh no..." Jess said. Her cover was blown.

And as Jess predicted, she saw the doorknob turn slowly. She desperately crawled to the nearest wall the door would most definitely hide. She leaned against the wall.

The door opened slowly and only Vayne came out. He looked around and saw no one. Though, that was because Jess was directly behind the door. He simply shrugged it off as Sulpher being a normal house cat and falling off something.

As Jess began to quietly sigh in relief, she heard Vayne mumbling something.

"At least it wasn't Jess, if she saw that then... bad... love..." then the rest were hard for Jess to hear.

She slumped the moment the door closed. Her eyebrows curved upward as she began to worry. The smile she carried turned to a frown.

She heard the word Love.

So Vayne does swing that way. Come to think about it, he was pretty sweaty and flushed when he opened the door. Then, she heard Roxis' voice, Vayne confirmed that he was there himself.

No way...

How could that be, did she fall for him because Vayne could understand women because he was like that? How can that be.

"It took me this long to figure out and sort out my feelings and I get this?" Jess told herself.

If only she figured it out sooner. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Roxis in the workshop but then again, she and the workshop welcomed him with open arms. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but she can't change what she had heard. Well... that's what Nikki and Pamela said and they know more about this stuff than me. Perhaps Jess was simply mistaken. Then again, she heard all that. To be precise, she could vividly imagine it and it surprisingly fit well.

Girls did have this strange inner desire to fawn over Yaoi.

Jess vigorously shook her head.

No! No! No! You can't seriously give logic to that! Get a grip Jess! Not all girls favor that! Well... except Pamela, Anna has some tendencies but even Nikki has her moments. Oh dear...

Fantastic, she was losing to herself.

She will never acknowledge any form of Yaoi if it involves Vayne. That's what she had decided internally. W-wait... if Roxis was like that seriously then that would be pretty weird.

"..."

Why was she thinking about which way they swing in the first place? Oh well, it's a girl thing that Jess happened to momentarily subject to.

Anyways, perhaps sleeping longer should get her mind off of things. Dreams are no problem at all. That's a good thing. Right?

The weird part was that her chest did not hurt. She loves him right? Perhaps deep down, she denied the possibility of Vayne and Roxis and believed in Vayne wholeheartedly. Though doubt's pull was stronger.

―――――

She woke up after a three hour nap. Or rather, was woken up. By Vayne no less.

"Jess, wake up. I brought you your lunch..." Vayne said gently.

Jess nodded and quickly got up, rubbed her bleary eyes and replaced her hair ties on her hair.

"Good morning..." Jess said sleepily.

Vayne chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?" Jess asked.

"Your hair's a mess!" Vayne said with a smile as he took the ties of himself.

Jess blushed and tilted her head down slightly. "I can do that m- myself..." Jess said while blatantly avoiding eye contact with Vayne. Though Vayne didn't notice, how dense...

"Oh alright then." Vayne said as he slowly gave her hair ties back.

Jess took them back politely as she faced a mirror somewhere in the room and fixed her hair. Then she turned to face Vayne happily. "What's for lunch?"

"Ah, it's Green Soup, Broiled Fish and some UniPuni Pudding." Vayne replied quickly.

"I see." Jess said with a smile.

"Would you mind if the Kysers spend Christmas here with us as well? Her parents want to avoid the trouble she will inevitably cause if she went back home." he asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head shyly.

Jess smiled. "Course they can!"

Vayne looked up happily. "You really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? It's your house."

"Well, it's also your Christmas..."

"Don't you mean our?"

"R-right..." he chuckles nervously.

Jess cocked her head and looked at him weirdly. "Is that all you have to say?"

"U-Uh yeah, I'll go back down." Vayne said cracking an obviously fake smile. This worried Jess even more.

He quickly faced the door and hastily opened the door knob.

Jess looked curious and worried as she watched the door slam. She couldn't help but feel something was going on and she knew nothing about it. Wasn't she his first friend? Or rather, he was her first real friend too.

Am I not good enough?

If he can't notice her it must be true. She was a selfish happy go lucky girl who had no problems dying. Back then, life didn't matter. Dying was inevitable for her, there was no such thing as living. She never fought for it.

Now she had a reason to go on, she found her reason and had come to accept it. But her efforts were all for naught.

She stared at the food tray emptily as she absentmindedly grabbed the spoon and ate.

―――――

Who would have thought that one such as Jess would spend Christmas depressingly. This was her favorite season. There was no reason for her to place her head on the hand where she had propped up her elbow and stare outside the early night watching pure white snow fall endlessly.

She admired how pure snow was. How very unlike the snow was compared to her.

She continued to spend Christmas Eve watching the scenery until she heard a sudden ruckus coming from downstairs.

Her eyes shot open in surprise as she involuntarily stood up, slipped into some comfortable slippers, grab her sweater and wear before slamming the door open and run downstairs.

She didn't get why but isn't it human nature to investigate things that pique their curiosity, especially if it was strange.

When she got down, it was totally dark. No lights, not even a single candlelight emanating from anywhere. Not even from Vayne's room. It always grew darker earlier during this season.

Panic began to settle in Jess's stomach as she quickly noticed a note taped to a window. The moonlight shone behind it revealing it's position as if it was meant to be found. She approached it and tore it off, using the moonlight as a source o light, she began to read it's contents.

"The one dug from the ground. From a place of origins. Floating in a sphere. Now hiding within a black one where explosions commence"

"Donning a Mask, saving those from the peons of evil. A defender of justice, now defending the place where a red suited stout man would come down from bearing gifts."

"With illusions as allies, striking with resolve. A blade, along with it's owner, lies within one of several chambers where those with pains lay awaiting recovery."

"One who plays with fate and fortune with skill and cards of destiny. With high ambitions, proudly sits on the throne of it's rival."

"With human spirit and blood of a beast. Along with nature, it's friend, stands within a place of it's interest. A place made solely for the palate."

"Made for wishes, ended with wishes. With a faithful black friend, waits for its friends. Then shall it surface."

"Never ending, eternal. Shall float along with the cruel smile and sharp claws of a bear who bears no heart."

And that was where it ended.

It made no sense to Jess, it was random.

Her eyes paced it's movements as she began to read it over and over again. It was so bizarre.

A prank? Perhaps a clue... To what exactly?

A riddle?

Then she read the second stanza.

"Defender of Justice."

Then she literally smacked herself on the head with her free hand. That was stupid.

"Fancy words won't cover his stupidity." She said out loud with a smile of nostalgia.

She approached the fire place, placed some wood and began to light a fire.

The light quickly filled the room and smoke was rising relentlessly.

She waited for precisely one minute.

And as she expected, she heard a strangled shout.

"Aaargh!" said a deep voice.

An intruder fell directly onto the fire and quickly ran out of the fire place. He began to panic as his butt was on fire. His red spiky hair was a blur as he ran around in circles shouting "Put it out!"

Jess simply grinned as she put out the fire with the liquids she had on her. Namely, her experimental potions.

"Thank-huff-you-huff-Jess-huff" the large man said trying to catch his breath.

"It really is you Flay!" Jess said delightfully.

"Of course! Who else would I be?" he said arrogantly as folded his arms.

"Who knows." Jess said with a tongue sticking out.

"Speaking of which, why do I feel like I'm developing a big case of diarrhea?" Flay said as he turned green while clutching his stomach.

"Oh crap! That was my diarrhea inducing formula!" Jess exclaimed with her hand covering her o- shaped mouth.

"What the hell Jess! Defenders of Justice can't save citizens when they have serious diarrhea issues!" he said as he began to completely turn green.

"F-Flay! Calm down, I have the antidote right here! Besides, if you upset me too much I'll faint again..." Jess nervously smiled as she brought a small vial.

She shakily handed Flay the vial, though Flay just grabbed it. He struggled with the lid as he quickly chugged it's contents down the hatch.

"Hah..." Flay let out as he tore the bottle from his mouth.

"Flay, that was pretty reckless hiding in the chimney..." Jess chuckled with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Well it's the best place I could think of. Now, I'll be recuperating on the couch... Heroes need their rest." He said as he absentmindedly waved his hand towards her gesturing her to leave him alone.

"Alright then..." Jess said as she brought out the letter again.

"The one dug from the ground. From a place of origins. Floating in a sphere. Now hiding within a black one where explosions commence."

Well, the only digging we did was in the Mana Ruins so...

She pummeled her fist onto her free hand's palm in realization.

"Muppy!" Jess exclaimed excitedly.

This was particularly easy because the only black pot they had was the workshop cauldron.

She scurried towards the workshop door. She tried to open door only to find it locked. Jess felt the hand of frustration tug on her as she began to think of ways to open the door. She can't always bomb it. But then, it's only a doorknob. It could easily be made.

Then Jess grabbed a potion from her sweater pocket and grinned wickedly.

"What happened to Jess, since when did Jess hesitate to make things explode?" Jess asked herself.

That's right, being overly depressed isn't me.

She backed up to a safe distance and threw the potion at the door.

The potion spilled through the cracked flask and the impact of the hit began a flare. It caused a small explosion which broke only the doorknob fortunately.

She grinned as she ran through the workshop doors. She didn't need the light to know where the cauldron was. She knew perfectly where.

Jess flinched a bit upon hearing the whimpering a frightened alien. Her smile still persisted as she walked towards the cauldron.

She peeked inside. "I'm sorry Muppy... Did I scare you?"

Muppy slowly snuck a peek from his tucked in position and slowly nodded. "Scary stories on Earth are the worst..." he mumbled.

Pamela probably told him to many tales.

Jess giggled. "Don't believe anything Pamela says, she's over exaggerating everything. Okay Muppy?"

He nodded as he jumped out the cauldron. His pot came flying towards him through the open workshop window and Muppy quickly returned to his pot contently while mumbling "That cauldron was stuffy..."

Jess laughed at Muppy quietly before slipping her hand in her pocket and bringing out the letter.

"With illusions as allies, striking with resolve. A blade, along with it's owner, lies within one of several chambers where those with pains lay awaiting recovery."

"A blade huh..." Jess pondered.

Vayne, Flay and Anna have swords.

"I am afraid I cannot assist you... I will be with Flay..." Muppy said sadly as he spun around in his extraterrestrial pot.

Jess smiled reassuringly as she bore away from the paper. "It's fine, I'm supposed to do it myself. Otherwise, it would be meaningless. Isn't that right Muppy?"

Muppy nodded like a child as he went to look for Flay in the living room.

"Nikki must be overreacting. Even if Muppy is an alien, there's no way he could invade this place..." Jess mumbled as she sat on a random chair in the workshop.

She leaned back on the chair and tilted her head against the head of the chair so that she was looking at the ceiling. She stretched her arms upward them withdrew them as she began to look at the letter.

"Flay's right there so he's out of the question."

Then she closed her eyes.

"Well... I still need to test my truth serum..." She mumbled mischievously. She could accidentally slip it onto Flay.

Her eyes flushed open. "Anyways! Kidding aside, Vayne keeps his rapier in the office most of the time. Well, according to him, the rapier is the most similar to Sulpher."

She began to sit upright again.

"Then that leaves... Anna! She brings her Katana everywhere! And how could I forget, her mana is the Mana of Illusions." she knocked herself on the head again. "Dummy... I was never good in studying anyway."

She stretched her legs and leapt from the chair. Yes, leapt.

"It's been over nine months since I've seen her!" Jess shouted excitedly.

Excitement filled her to the brim as she happened to forget one little thing.

Where was she anyway?

"Ahahahahahaha..." Jess laughed nervously to herself. "Oops..."

Chambers, so that would be one of the rooms. And 'Those with pains' that means patients. So she might be in one of the patient rooms.

"Crap, that's like sixteen rooms  
to check including mine... How troublesome. Vayne's a guy so he should be handling this stuff. I should just be in the workshop making things go boom..." Jess said complainingly.

She forced a smile again.

"No Problem! I'll find her somehow." she said as she pumped up a fist for emphasis.

She quickly ran upstairs past Flay who was recuperating on the couch and Muppy who was busy spinning and flipping in his pot. How cute...

After rounding the corner of the stairs she quickly ran for the first door. As she opened the door with anticipation, she was heavily disappointed due to the fact that no one was actually there. Okay, she was just too excited.

"Alright, next room!" she said as she quickly exited the room and headed onto the next.

Jess entered room after room. From the second to the third then onto the fourth and so on and so forth.

Jess furiously opened at door after door. At the sight off her, one would never believe she was sick or that she had fainted at least five times over the course of nine months.

She fumbled over the tenth room's doorknob before opening it in a near slam. She hastily stepped in the room and saw a sleeping figure on the bed.

"Oh right, this is Ema's room... That hyperactive girl who broke her arm..." Jess said quietly.

The room was extremely dark and Jess could only make out the figure on the bed.

Jess stared at the window absentmindedly, wondering when the dark clouds cover the brilliant silver crescent moon.

Just as she thought that thought. The clouds began shift and moonlight crept into the  
room. In the corner of the room she saw a bright streak of light. Something was reflecting the light strongly.

I'm sure it's metal.

Jess approached the town and saw that a blade fell out of it's sheath on the floor.

Jess recognized it was The Dimentia Blade. Anna's favorite sword.

During those two years with Anna, she had acquired an arsenal of better swords but then Anna said that in order to be a better swordsman, she needed to train herself instead of using a stronger sword.

She gave up StarGazer, Muramasa, Ben Breaker, Blue Dragon and other great swords. Such a huge waste of perfectly good equipment but it hauled in a lot of Cole.

Jess smiled at the blade as she picked it up. She staggered a bit because she never knew that Anna's Katana was this heavy. She summoned a bit more strength and placed The blade back into it's sheath. Then she faced the sleeping figure on the bed.

Blue strands of hair were visible from under the blanket. Blue, not red. So it definitely wasn't Ema.

She slowly pulled the cover off the figure revealing a sleeping fifteen year old girl with sky blue hair. She was wearing normal clothes compared to her usual strict school policy uniform. It was an unusual sight for Jess.

Come to think of it, Jess would frequently wear her pajamas with her sweater and some slippers. It was because she was in bed all the time. Vayne would be wearing a black coat and something similar to the old Al-Revis uniform. Which is kinda weird. Flay goes around wearing some tattered sleeveless er- thing with a cape thingy at the back. His Pyre Blade was always stuck on his back for reasons unknown. One would wonder how it stayed on his back. Roxis was always wearing some fancy gentleman's garb. Though he made sure that instead of a blazer, it was a coat. Whenever Nikki came to visit, she would always wear a sleeveless dress. Though it was only sleeveless around the shoulder part. There were attached long sleeves to both sides. Right now, Anna was still wearing a red hat, but it's not school issued. She was wearing a long sleeve red kimono looking dress. Though it wasn't a kimono, just look liked it. Muppy doesn't need to wear clothes. Pamela, can't change clothes either and she can't come all the way out here.

It was kind of weird when you spend two or three years with them and only see them in school uniforms, then they go wearing civilian clothes.

"Ok Jess, that's totally unrelated... I need to find my friends now." Jess said as she smacked her cheeks.

She slowly woke Anna up by slightly shrugging Anna's shoulder. "Anna... Wake up."

Anna began to stir. " J-Jess? You found me." Anna said sleepily.

Anna began to sit up and yawn as she directed her blue eyes towards green ones.

Jess nodded. "Mmmhmm."

Then Anna's eyes widened drastically. She quickly drew her hands towards her mouth and gasped. "Crap! Already? I've been careless..." Anna said as she bit her thumb.

"Careless?" Jess said as she cocked her head.

"You weren't supposed to find me already. It's too soon. To think it was supposed to be a surprised. And to make things worse, I actually fell asleep..." Anna said, still biting her thumb.

"Ehehehe..." Jess said scratching her head the Vayne usually does. "It would've been perfect if you hid your sword Anna. I would've simply thought you were Ema."

"Really?" Anna said innocently. "But I wrecked the surprise."

"Anna, you're fifteen now. Don't sweat the minor details." Jess said.

Anna nodded. "You know, you seem so much more mature. And it's only been nine months."

"Really? I really doubt that." Jess replied.

"No, seriously. You're like a big sister!"

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess."

"W-wait, c-could it be? Actually... women in love become prettier and more mature but wait... Vayne... perhaps... But that's too far out! Though he is somewhat attractive, of only he stopped being a wimp... Roxis is way cooler. Though even Roxis is a wimp against Pamela and... that... No wait..." Anna mumbled.

"Uh, Anna?" Jess said nervously.

"Ah! Hey Jess, are you in love!" Anna asked rather bluntly. Well, she is in that age after all.

Jess nearly jumped at the sudden question. Jess turned extremely red and began to break eye contact with Anna.

"W-why w-would I be i-in love...?" Jess asked nervously.

"Hmm, well, with a guy like Vayne around one would wonder you know"

Jess looked down and slouched.

She sighed. "Great, you're at that age now? I didn't even think about love until I was sixteen."

"Uh, that's kinda late, normally, little kids are curious about it already. They begin a full interest the moment they have tons of male interaction." Anna stated scientifically, more like a psychologist observing teenage society. "I can't believe you're this ignorant, and I'm fifteen..."

"Yeah! Well... that's..."

"I'm guessing Vayne was your FIRST male friend."

"Hey! That's-"

"Personal?" Anna interrupted.

"Great, you are way too mature. I believe you're the one who's changed in these nine months."

"Hahaha, the fastest way for a woman to mature is to fall in love..." Anna said like a true teenager. She was no longer that kid they met two years ago. The naive little girl with wild imaginations.

"I guess. Hey Anna, can I tell you something? I don't trust Nikki or Pamela enough. Knowing how good their secret keeping is, you're the only one I can tell." Jess asked as her blush resurfaced.

Anna saw how red she was and figured that it must be important and embarrassing, she nodded anyway. Anna was glad Jess trusted her this much.

"Uh, how should I say this..."

"You're in love with Vayne aren't you? Its pretty obvious, only dense idiots like the male species wouldn't notice." Anna grinned.

"Ahahahaha..." Jess laughed awkwardly. "You can see right through me..."

"That's because the new workshop has some lovesick idiots." Anna chuckled as she hugged her blade tighter and leaned against it.

"And who are these lovesick idiots?"

"Well, there's Jaqueline Le Strom. She's one of those blond rich girls but she has a huge soft spot for Muppy. She's kinda bossy but I know she has a crush on another workshop mate. The guy's name is Alastair Hewlett. He's reminds me of Vayne, insecure but he's really strong, handsome and brave. We call him Allaste, Alastair's a mouthful. He has black spiky hair though. Then we have Haxel Lowleth. He's a genius and he's only ten! He actually has a chance of beating Flay in a fight. He has snowy long hair that's tied into a ponytail. He also has huge adorable red eyes. Then we have Alice Tartania. She's excellent in Alchemy but she's kinda scary. I mean, she has a cursing book and an arsenal of Voodoo dolls."

"Wow, they sound like fun!"

"They are actually quite a handful but yeah, they are fun." Anna beamed.

Then Anna looked away and blushed. "There's one more actually..."

Ah, that explains her sudden maturity.

"His name is Faust Ineldrid. He's one year older. And they're all first years by the way... Faust is really kind and handsome and all. He has dark maroon hair that is kinda messy but then he wouldn't be just as handsome if it were neat." Anna nearly squealed.

She managed to suppress the urge and continued.

"He has deep emerald eyes and he has a scar near the bottom of his jaw. He got it after... after..."

Anna looked a little down. It was as if he accidentally recalled something horrible.

"After what?" Jess urged.

"He took a blow for me, I was... careless. I thought I could take it by myself but I underestimated the monster. He ended up saving me. But, he got that scar... He's always saving me. In assignments, problematic situations and from getting into trouble. Of course, I could've handled it myself but... I mean, I'm the senior. Technically speaking."

"You don't have to tell everything to me if you don't want to."

"Oh! It's okay, really! Okay then, umm... Carrying on and skipping that part." Anna said rather quickly.

"During the Al-Revis Ball, a new event Ms. Isolde recommended and yes she was in 'Nostalgic Love Life Mode', Faust was running all over the place. Outside the workshop, fan girls were there waiting. In the classroom, on the rooftop, in the cafeteria and even in the dungeon. It was scary. To make things worse, the fan girls targeted me because I was so close to him. Naturally, I beat them all to a pulp. Eventually, in the auditorium, in front of everyone he-"

Anna paused and blushed furiously. She tried to cover her face to but gave up and decided to carry on while being completely red.

"He asked me out."

At that moment, Jess was in a state where she felt giddy at just imagining the moment. She was grinning madly. "Go on..."

"That happened only yesterday actually. Even now, it's been playing through my mind. Cause, you know... he..." Anna said as she completely looked away now. Her face was face maroon.

"He kissed you!" Jess said excitedly.

Anna lowered her hat to cover her face and nodded slightly. Her hand was covering her mouth.

Jess squealed. Anna nearly did but was to embarrassed to.

"I'm so happy for you. I want a picture of this guy! And I want letters!" Jess commanded. 'No' was not an option.

Anna was grinning as she nodded.

Jess sighed a lengthy sigh. "Hey, at least you have something. The guy I love might just be gay..."

"Vayne! Gay! That's impossible." Anna replied with her eyes wide open.

"I overheard them morning. He and Roxis are..."

Then Anna suddenly stood up in a big thump.

"But, Roxis really does have a crush on Pamela!" Anna blurted. "And Vayne must be pretty dense if he can't see that a girl like you is living with him. I always thought you were awesome as a senior. A real klutz but nonetheless, a senior who's optimism and enthusiasm I look up to." Anna said with conviction.

"But-"

"You heard wrong." Anna interrupted. "I was in the kitchen for the whole morning and they didn't... er... do anything..."

"But-"

"Stop saying but Jess, this isn't like you! You're worrying over something you don't need to worry about. Vayne is perfectly straight."

Jess looked straight into Anna's green resolute eyes. There were clearly no signs of doubt in them. Those were the kind you can fully trust.

Jess sighed before smiling. "You're right, what happened to the girl who never hesitated? The girl who always believed whole heartedly? The girl who was always so dense to her own feelings? I just asked myself that earlier though that ended up being a short moment with the old Jess. Let's bring her back shall we?"

"Now that's the senior whom I know and love..." Anna took a few steps forward. "Go on, I'll be downstairs waiting."

Jess nodded feeling a little more like herself.

―――――


End file.
